Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Twilight and her friends.png Party of One Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png Pinkie Derp.png Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Happy birthday! S2E10.png Pinkie Pie your birthday S2E10.png Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie are You Ready.png Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake Look at Sleeping Twins.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Getting Ready.png Pinkie Pie Serious.png Pinkie Pie Getting Ready 1.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Princess Celestia Enticed by Cake.png Twilight Giving Princess Celestia a Slice of Cake.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png Season 3 Wonderbolts Academy Don't forget the package S3E07.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Pinkie Pie --make that bunny cute again!-- S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Power Ponies Pinkie_Pie_as_Fili-Second_S4E06.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie with Pacifier in her Mouth.png Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Pinkie Pie facing Cheese Sandwich.png Cheese with Hoof on Pinkie's Chin.png Cheese Sandwich Telling the Truth.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Pinkie's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Pinkie's Rainbow Power form The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 2 Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord famished S5E7.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Gilda,_Pinkie,_and_Dash_Hugging_S05E8.png Party Pooped Pinkie with Cadance S5E11.png Rutherford_hugging_Pinkie_S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Hearthbreakers Applejack and Pinkie laughing together S5E20.png What About Discord? Twilight, Spike and Pinkie.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Mane Attraction Pinkie Pie in shock S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Pinkie_looking_at_Starlight_chewing_cupcake_S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png No Second Prances Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png Dungeons & Discords Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png Discord, Spike, Big Mac, RD, and Pinkie jump into action S6E17.png Buckball Season AJ, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie on the farm S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy in worried shock S6E18.png AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Rainbow laughing S6E18.png Every Little Thing She Does Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png To Where and Bach Again - Part 2 Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Rock Solid Friendship for my rocktorate dissertation.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png My Litte Pony The Movie MLP Movie.png Spike -who you calling a gecko- MLPTM.png Spike scowling jealously at Capper MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno singing 'this dull routine ' MLPTM 1.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Spike turned into a pufferfish MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Tempest whispers her real name in Pinkie's ear.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Pinkie_in_a_kickline_with_the_Queen_of_the_Hippos_MLPTM.jpg Queen Novo dancing MLPTM 1.png|Pinkie Pie watching Queen Nova dance Rainbow Dash and Applejack Dancing.jpg|Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash and Applejack dance Fizzlepop Berrytwist dancing.png|Pinkie Pie watching Tempest Shadow dance Pinkie Pie Dancing Around Fluttershy.png Season 8 School Daze - Part 2 better than before.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png The Maud Couple Pinkie_Pie_and_Mudbriar_shaking_hooves_S8E3.png Horse Play Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Molt Down Pinkie_Pie_leading_a_school_tour_group_S8E11.png The Mean 6 Twilight and her friends in a group hug S8E13.png Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png A Matter of Principals Main ponies with glowing cutie marks S8E15.png Twilight joins her friends in the throne room S8E15.png Mane Six called to the far edge of Equestria S8E15.png Mane Six look at their floating cutie marks S8E15.png School Raze - Part 2 Mane Seven getting their magic back S8E26.png Mane Seven glaring at Cozy Glow S8E26.png Young Six sticking up for Twilight S8E26.png|Pinkie Pie in the background Posters MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_'3weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_'1week'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png Others Pinkie Pie.png Craze Pinkie.png|Pinkie's smile Pinkie Pie (Human).jpg|Pinkie Pie as human in Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie as breezie.png|Pinkie Pie as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Mlp Surprise (and Spike).png pinky.png pinky_pi.png pinky_sp.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Power.png|Pinkie Pie in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power pinkie pie commission by xebck-d8b7oca.png|Rainbow Power Pinkie Pie. School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Pinkie_Pie_-_Chancellor_Puddinghead_S2E11.png|as chancellor puddinghead pinkie_pie_filly_by_legoinflatables-daercga.png|filly pinkie pie Category:Galleries